


Wild Ones

by tesfayed



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction
Genre: AU, Jiall - Freeform, M/M, don't sue me lol, fifty shades too, found on my wattpad, larry - Freeform, mentions of ed and ellen, music was the inspiration, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesfayed/pseuds/tesfayed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin has some problems, yeah, who doesn't? He works at a strip club with his two best friends, Louis and Liam. See, Justin has a crush on one Niall Horan. Does it work out? See for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The club was filled with numerous bodies, most people pressing their bodies together just to get a little more friction, as if their life depended on it. Some were at the bar, some were out back, some were seated at tables in the center of the popular joint, all awaiting the arrival of "The Angels".

Ass fat  
Yeah I know  
You just got cash  
Blow sum mo' 

Cheers erupted from the patrons as the very familiar albeit explicit song blared through the speakers of the strip club, the bass resonating, giving more energy to an already excited crowd . In about less than five minutes, the famous trio would walk out onto the stage and perform a rather erotic dance number. 

Bad bitches  
On the floor  
It's rainin' hunnids  
Throw sum mo' 

Five...Four...Three...Two...One. 

The venue was suddenly enveloped with darkness surprising none except a few drunken men grumbling about "activating night vision" of some sort. 

The circular, blue spotlight flashed onto a well-decorated stage awaiting the arrival of the three men. For a moment people though something had gone wrong, that maybe the boys finally flaked and left the club for good but they were proven wrong (once again). 

The red curtains drew back, allowing the light to illuminate the bodies of three handsome young men, all standing behind black chairs strategically placed for the performance. They all wore the same attire- a black tie draped over their necks and a pair of impossibly tight black pants; those that were immediately identified as silk by just looking at them and a beautiful silver mask similar to the one worn in the Fifty Shades Darker novel (without the feather), placed over each face adorned with some makeup, covering up blue, brown and hazel eyes respectively. 

Ooh yeah  
Ooh yeah  
Ooh yeah  
Ooh yeah  
Ooh yeah 

The sound of the The Weeknd's 'Often' was all it took for the club to get buck wild. Each boy grabbed his own chair, grinding on it with such intensity one was sure to see in the bedroom. Louis, Liam and Justin moved with such fluidity and grace yet with passion that you wouldn't think they were normal university students or that Liam was an ex-pastor's son. 

Do it how I want it  
Often 

By the end of the four minute performance, each boy was glistened with sweat and left slightly panting from the performance. They were truly something else. The atmosphere around them was charged, almost crackling from the sensual display, leaving a very portion of the club either just a tad excited it most definitely aroused. 

Funnily enough, after rushing off stage and changing into normal clothing, all that you could see were three young men (aged 18, 18 and 20 respectively) walking back to their shared flat. Just three normal lads, right? Wrong.


	2. ii

"Louis, what do you think of Niall?"

"The cute blonde at Ellen's?"

"Yeah. He asked me out but I don't think I can say yes. It's just....I don't think he can handle the baggage that comes with dating Justin Bieber."

Liam and Louis looked at Justin in disbelief, the "are -you-really-that-fucking-stupid?" look reflecting in their eyes, with Justin being none the wiser.

"I swear your balls haven't dropped yet Jay," Liam said, rendering both Louis and Justin momentarily speechless.

"Yes! He curses! Liam motherfucking Payne curses! Yes! Josh owes me fifty pounds!" 

"Shut the fuck up Liam. Just because pretty boy's giving you head doesn't mean the rest of us don't qualify."

"Leave Zayn out of this, jackass. Didn't you buy Viagra yesterday or something?"

"Oh my motherfucking god!! Did you just? Hahahahaaaaa!"

"If anyone needs Viagra, it would be you Li. You know, to help with your widdle problem."

"There ain't nothing wrong with the Payne Train, mate. You'd have to ask Zayn if you could get a ride but I'm pretty sure you need some Gatorade to quench your thirsty ass."

"BYE FELICIA!!"

"It's Will.I.Am and Liam, bitch!"

Louis lost it right then and there. His small frame rolled on the ground, surprising a few walking the same route. Incredibly loud laughs and wheezes erupted from his body and with tears flowing from the brunette's eyes, all Liam and Justin could do were to laugh along with their best friend and help him off the ground.

"Help me Chris Hemsworth! Liam- ahahahaha!!," Louis choked out, his body wracking with infectious laughter. "That was so funny! Oh my god, oh Liam. Babe, you made my night. Oh sweet baby Jesus. "

"Okay, Lou. Okay."

The sound of IDFWU by Big Sean ft. E-40 blared through the speaker of Justin's iPhone, the face of a very familiar blonde shining brightly, illuminating the dark night.

"I'm serious though Jay. Answer the phone, go on the date and see what happens from there. If he stays, he stays. If he goes, it's his mistake."

Justin nodded. His hazel eyes flickered with doubt but he took Liam's advice and tapped the green icon. "Hello?"

"Hey Jay! How are you?"

"I'm great Ni....you?"

"I'm fine. So have you thought about an answer yet? I've been waiting for two weeks now Jay," the blonde laughed, the sound echoing from Justin's phone.

A chuckle escaped Justin's lips and the other boys smiled. "So impatient," he teased, "but I was coming to that. My answer is yes."

"Are ya sure?" asked a soft Irish voice. Niall really liked him and was constantly teased by Harry (Louis' boyfriend), and Zayn, (Liam's boyfriend) about it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great! Night Jay."

"Night Ni."

Walking past the three whooping boys now standing outside their flat, Ed smiled. The ginger had know the boys for about two years when they first moved in and asked to borrow his tv one night for Thurdsay Night SmackDown.

"Good night guys."

"Night Ed!" they chroused.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lil' stupid ass bitch! I ain't fucking with youuu!" Justin screamed, his iPhone blaring the track as he washed his body under the warm water emanating from the shower head.

"I don't give a fuck! I don't give a fuck! I don't- I don't- I don't give a fuck. Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you-aaaaaah!!"

"Where's the fire?!" Louis shouted, after barging into Justin's bathroom, his hair a wild mess after numerous attempts to comb it.

"Liam used up all the hot water man!"

"Oh...well...umm..."

"It was you wasn't it, Lou?"

"Yeah."

"Go make me breakfast. Now."

"Bitch I got no feelings to go."

Justin poked his head from the shower curtain, glaring at Louis for ruining his day. "Bitch."

"Jerk."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Zayn sat at the window seat of Ellen's, awaiting the arrival of their boyfriends. After chatting up a storm about classes and Louis' and Liam's prowess in bed, the two had fallen into a comfortable silence that lasted for about five minutes until Justin showed up.

"Nye-all! Your boyfriend's here!"

"He is not my boyfriend Zarry!"

"I'm a bit hurt here Niall."

Niall's eyes widened and he spun around to face his date. "Justin, you're here!"

"In the flesh."

"Don't get too cocky now Bieber."

"You really wanna go there, Ni?"

Niall's blue eyes darted towards his friends, who were pointedly ignoring him in favor of their own recently-arrived boyfriends. He shook his head and ran to his boss, the one and only Ellen DeGeneres, to tell her he was through for the day. Being the comedian she was, she made a hilarious display of shooing Justin and Niall out of the restaurant, much to the amusement if the other guys.

"You look great Niall."

"Thank you. You look great too."

That they did. With Niall dressed in a blue shirt, tight black jeans and his favorite pair of Jordans and Justin dressed in a white shirt, grey jeans and his favorite pair of Nikes; they made a very attractive pair.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."  
\---------  
Three hours later, two happy figures made their way into Niall's apartment still laughing from their previous adventure.

"I can't believe they threw us out though!"

"Niall, we ordered some food and just happened to not pay for it."

"We?! You're hilarious."

"I've been told."

"So..."

'Here comes the awkward silence,' Justin thinks. He's had a great time just laughing for three hours and now reality had to sink its ugly ass in.

"Niall I had a great time today and I'd love to do it again sometime, preferably soon though."

"How soon is tomorrow?"

'Tomorrow?' Justin thinks. He can't do it tomorrow. He has to perform at the club again. He was just lucky they didn't need him, Louis and Liam tonight.

"Not too soon," Justin lies, his conscience beating him down to a pulp.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight then."

Before Niall knows it, he's being pushed up his living room wall, Justin's mouth swooping down on his. He's never felt like this before, not with Andy and certainly not with Dan. Niall kisses him back, zealously, his hands knotting in Justin's sandy blonde hair.

He turns his head and presses his lips against Justin's neck, breathing in his scent. 'Thank you Ralph Lauren,' Niall thinks. Justin tightens his arms and kisses Niall's hair and lets go to tell him something.

"How about you meet me at 21 instead?"

"The strip club?"

"The very same."

Niall's sapphires peer questioningly at Justin who shakes his head at him.

"I have to tell you something but I don't know how. I'm pretty sure Zayn and Harry know but you need to as well."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

It's nine thirty and Niall hasn't seen any sign of Justin. He came with Harry and Zayn, as they were told by their partners to come to the club as well. It's a bit late and Niall has to get to work by 7 a.m tomorrow, which means he can't stay too long.

"Guys, what's going on? I've been here since exactly eight and you refuse to let me leave. What is it?"

Zayn shrugged apologetically and Harry moved over to him. "When we first came here, it was because of Lou and Liam. Now you're here because of Justin. We're at a strip club. All of our boyfriends are here. They're all very attractive men, Niall. Try to connect the dots." 

"What? Are they strippers or something?"

Zayn's eyes darted to the stage and he nudged Niall to get his attention. "Niall, we love you, okay? I'm pretty sure Justin feels the same. You guys have known each other for a year now and you've gotten everybody shipping Jiall now."

"Jiall? Is that-"

"Yes, it's your ship name," Zayn interrupted, "but it's not as cute a Ziam though."

"Or Larry!" Harry chimed in.

"Your ship name is a fucking lobster Haz!"

"Keep Calm and Ship Larry Stylinson!"

Zayn rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and turned to Niall once again. "Anyways Ni, just don't freak out and trust Justin on this one, okay?"

"Okay."  
\--  
It's ten now and Niall still has no idea why he's at the club. Kevin didn't even know he knew the place. "Justin Drew Bieber, you better have a good explanation for this."  
\--  
Right then, as fate would have it, the club lights dimmed and the spotlight flashed onto the stage. "The Angels" would appear once more.

Suck my cockiness  
Eat my persuasion   
Eat my words and then  
Swallow your pride down, down

The three men made their way to the stage, this time legs clad in loose black slacks but with their faces still adorned with the same mask and tie. 

Niall's jaw dropped as he knew the second boy's body like the back of his hand. He's seen it enough times playing basketball to know that it was Justin. 

Place my wants and needs over you resistance   
And then you'll come around  
You'll come around  
You'll come around

After watching the boys intently, Niall realized he wasn't completely wrong. They weren't strippers, they just put on a show. They danced and they loved it. If that was Justin, then the others had to be Liam and Louis. 

Huh. No wonder Zayn and Harry were so protective of them and they were great at what they did.

"I'm gonna go. Tell Justin to meet me out back. I understand now. Thanks for the warning."

Harry looked at him quizzically. "Ni, are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Why would I be? Just tell him to meet me out back."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

It's ten thirty now and Niall feels he should honestly just leave but he doesn't. He waits.

"Niall?"

Justin's hazel eyes are shining from the performance. His body is covered up in a thin sweater and black shorts and his feet are resting in the comfort of yet another pair of Nikes. Justin takes a hesitant step towards him as if Niall's just going to run off at any moment.

"Look I understand that you won't be looking to continue this thing we have but I have to say this. It was just to help pay for uni and help pay for the flat and it was a group thing. We can all dance and we needed the money, so we did it. Nobody knows that it's me, Louis and Liam up there except you, Harry, Zayn and very, very few of the staff. I swear to you, I-"

"Justin, my-"

"I'll leave if you want me to. Just know that I love you. I really do, Niall."

"Justin!" Niall shouts, not trying to frighten Justin, but just to get him to listen.

"Please listen to me. I had a hunch when Zarry kept telling me not to freak out and it wasn't entirely wrong. I thought you guys were strippers but you just dance, which is strangely comforting to me right now. I'm not sure I could handle the stripping...with so many people there. That would have been something I would have wanted for myself, you know?"

Justin nods, but he knows that this conversation is not over.

"Do you know a guy they call 'Big Kev'? The guy that owns the club?"

"Yeah, I know Kevin. Come to think of it, you guys kind of-"

"resemble each other? Yeah. It's the eyes. We're cousins, so no, I'm not judging you or anything. In fact, I think doing something like that takes a lot of courage. It's a whole lot of risks, Jay."

"It is. It so is. Louis, Liam and I thought about quitting loads of times but we just love the dancing so much."

"I can tell," Niall laughs, "and for the record, I love you too."

Justin smiles this beautiful smile, showcasing his dimple and highlighting his features.

Of course, as Justin walks over to Niall, the sound of his friends' loud voices make him stop halfway.

"Yes! Jiall is real! It's official now!"

"Louis! Shut the fuck up!"

"Get off my dick Liam!"

Trust these two to interrupt what would have been a steamy make-out session. 'Cockblocks', Justin thinks, 'but I love them.'

"I swear you need to chill with the J. Cole man."

"It's Mr. Jermaine Cole to you, Liam."

"Apparently."

"Oh my gosh! He gets it!"

Justin and Niall laugh as Zayn and Harry shake their heads fondly at their boyfriends. The couple stood at the back of the club staring at each other, drinking each other in; neither saying anything, just looking.

"I love you Niall, so much. Thank you."

"And I love you Justin, too much."

In a beat, Justin grabs Niall by his hips and pulls Niall to himself as his hands reached for his boyfriend's hair. 

Niall's mouth claims him. Justin moans into his mouth, and one of his hands moves into Niall's hair, pulling his head back as they kissed, passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Niall's back hits his living room wall once again as Justin is wedged between his legs, intent on covering his neck with hickeys before heading to his bedroom.

"What do you want, Niall?" Justin breathes.

"You." 

"Where?"

"Bed."

Justin slides out from his position, scoops Niall into his arms, and carrying him quickly and seemingly without any strain into his bedroom.

"Now what?" he asked softly.

"Make love to me."

"Well then, let's get it on."

"I cannot believe-"

Niall laughed as he was pushed onto his bed, with Justin straddling him.

"I love you smartass."

"I love you too idjit. Now as much as I really would love for you to pound me into the damn mattress, you can't. I have to get to work early, some special or something. Okay?"

"Go to sleep Niall."

 

"Love you too Jay."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't stooooop doin' what you're doin'!!! Every time you move to the beat, it gets harder for me and you know it, know it, know it!"

That's it. That's all it takes for Justin to get up from the comfort of Niall's bed and storm into his bathroom.

"Don't stooooop! You know that I like it! Every time you walk in the room, you got all eyes on you and you know it, know it- motherfucker!" 

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Horan?"

"No, but I kiss you don't I?"

"Fair point."

Justin's eyes dance with barely concealed mirth as he stands in the middle of Niall's bathroom, waiting fot him to come out. Niall, on the other hand, is a bit confused. He was minding his own business, taking a shower in his bathroom, singing in his house and his boyfriend just barges in out of nowhere. 

"Um Jay?"

All Niall receives is an outburst of hysterical laughter, and he's pretty sure Justin is very close to pissing himself.

"Yeah?" Justin asks, giggling like the man he says he is.

"Oh come on, it wasn't all that funny."

Justin's body doubles up with laughter and he leans against Niall's face basin for support. 

"I'm sorry...wait no I'm not! Niall, oh my god. I'm in bed and all I hear is the sound of your wonderful, soothing, lovely voice screeching a 5sos song. I did knock but you didn't hear me, so I went in! Then you just-"

'Okay, now Justin's lost it', Niall thinks. 'He's standing in my bathroom laughing his pretty little ass off and I'm stuck in here with no towel. My life, ladies and gentlemen.'

"Hardy-fucking-har. Laugh it up. Do you see any towels put there? I swore I took one in here while you were sleeping but it looks like I didn't."

"Nope. No towels here but you do have to come out at some point in time if you wanna go to work, don't you?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

'No I don't,' Niall thinks, 'but I do have to get out at some point. Damn him.'

"Can you just get me a towel and a pair of boxers please?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well, you have the pleasure of seeing me dripping wet in my boxers. Boxers that'll be very tight once I put them on."

A grin stretches across Justin's face in response. "Hmm...I think you'll need to give me something else to keep me quiet about this, babe."

"You want me to gag you?"

Justin's eyes raise as far as The Chrysler Building. "Ooh. You're a kinky boy, Niall."

A laugh escapes Niall's mouth and he shakes his head in exasperation. "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for, isn't it?"

"Well-"

"Justin!"

Hearty laughter echoes off the tiled walls of the room. "Alright! I'll go get the damn clothes but I want dinner later."

"Aren't you working tonight?"

"Nope, not tonight."

"Alright, alright. Can you just-"

Before Niall gets the chance to properly ask his question, a fluffy blue towel along with a pair of black boxers is hurled at his face.

"There you go!" Justin exclaims, laughing at Niall's pouting face.

"Go choke on a dick Bieber."

"Are you volunteering?"

Justin can practically see his boyfriend's cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink and smiles softly at Niall's flustered face.

"If that's your way of asking me to blow you, then it's working."

Justin's eyebrows take another trip up to his forehead and his breath hitches for a second.  
"Really?"

Niall steps out of the bath and is now clad in tight black boxers. His blue towel is draped over his neck, highlighting his blue eyes. His wet blonde hair falls and frames his face and sports a teasing grin.

" Yeah Jay, and when you're finished, you know what you can do for me?" Niall says, his voice soft.

"What?"

Niall is directly in front of his boyfriend now. He takes a step closer and places his mouth at Justin's earlobe, his breath fanning the tattooed neck which sends a slight shiver down Justin's spine.

"After you finished, you can clean up, take a shower and drive me to work."

"What?" Justin asks, his brain cloudy from Niall's teasing.

"I. Want. You. To. Drive. Me. To. Work."  
Justin's head snaps up and his eyes narrow as his boyfriend stops paying attention to his neck and the words finally sink in.

"You little tease."

"I aim to please," Niall smirks, his blue eyes sparkling playfully. "Go take a shower lover boy!"

Niall races out of the bathroom leaving Justin a bit excited. A plan suddenly formulates in the latter's mind. 'Oh, he's gonna get it all right.'


	9. Chapter 9

"I think you're lying to me Niall."

The older blonde rolled his eyes before widening them as Justin suddenly started to advance on him.

"I don't appreciate being lied to. Especially by the people I love." Justin said with a slight edge in his voice. He walked slowly to his partner and grinned when Niall scrambled backwards a little as Justin was suddenly at the side of the bed. "Jay, I swear, this is not something you—"

That was all Niall could get out before he was tackled to the bed by the other man, who was far too fast for his own good. Justin was definitely breaking out his strength, managing to wrestle both of Niall's arms up and pin them above him.

Niall twisted and thrashed beneath him, trying to throw him off. Justin knew that his boyfriend was too feisty to hold down like this for long, so he looked around for a solution.

He found it quickly in a tie that had been left on the bedside table, which was strange since Niall didn't wear ties often. He wasted no time in grabbing it and looping it through the headboard of the bed then tying both struggling wrists. 

Once the knots were made, he settled back, straddling Niall's slender hips as he gauged his reaction. It seemed as if Niall had a little kink, because his cheeks were delightfully flushed and his eyes seemed more relaxed than before but still held a shine to them.

"You okay there Nialler?" Justin asked albeit smiling the whole time. "I thought about what you said about the gagging but it seems as if you were the one surprising me."

At Niall's puzzled look, Justin chuckled. "I wanted to come home, cook some dinner for you and then test out your gagging theory." He laughed once again at Niall's wide-eyed look and responded. "I know it was just a passing comment, but hey, I actually wanted to try it out."

Justin felt his lover's body shake beneath him and his own lips quirked up in a smile as Niall's loud laugh echoed across the room. "But when I asked you if my Mac n Cheese tasted good, you ran away!" Justin stated, lightly smacking Niall on his chest.  
"B-blow…me…" Niall breathed out, trying his best not to succumb to laughter. 

"You bad, bad boy," Justin quipped, "I seem to recall you telling me to go choke on a dick, remember?"

Justin's fingers teased the hem if Niall's t-shirt, as he bent down a little to give him a quick kiss. He unbuttoned his love's jeans and proceeded to yank them down to his ankles in one swift tug.

"Eager, are we?" Niall's voice teased. "You know, I thought that this would be romantic but hey, I'm all for—"

Those were the only words Niall was able to get out before he felt Justin's mouth take his length. Niall craned his head up trying to see, having the need to watch Justin's mouth move up and down, but since he needed his neck, he rested his head on the pillows and relished in the attention he was getting.

Justin was using just his tongue, sliding underneath his cock and then wrapping around the head. Niall could feel it, he knew what head felt like. Niall quickly learned Justin clearly was not an amateur at sucking cock. His brows furrowed, wondering whom he would need to kill. But then that thought and others completely vanished when Justin's teeth lightly scraped across his shaft.

Now, this was too much. If one blowjob felt so good, Niall quickly anticipated the sex. But he couldn't be blamed for his reactions right now. He couldn't be blamed for the full body shudders going through him, nor his rasped breaths coming out, nor the choked moans of Justin's name.

He couldn't be blamed. It was Justin's fault. Justin tying him up and that amazing mouth of his and the fact that he had just swallowed whole before humming. Niall had never seen that before. 

"Justin," he panted. Justin hummed again in answer, his tongue wriggling around the cock in his mouth as he did so, and Niall came before he could give a warning.

When his boyfriend pulled back, licking his lips and rubbing the back of his hand across his chin, he grinned. "Hello, lover."

Niall's lips puckered up for a kiss and Justin laughed but obliged. While untying the knots from the ties, Niall said something Justin couldn't understand. "What was that, babe?"

As soon as the tie was undone, Niall lunged forward, capturing Justin's lips in a deep, sweet, sticky kiss. "Have you ever tasted your own cum? I mean I'm glad I eat a lot of fruit."  
Justin laughed and pulled Niall down on the bed. "Well, we'll have to try that sometime, won't we?" They shared a hearty laugh at that and snuggled up to each other. 

"Goodnight loverboy."

"Go to bed, muttonhead."


End file.
